Geyser Trap
A prototype of the eventual Cyclone Trap, Geyser Trap allows traps to be placed which, when touched, will shoot out a burst of water, throwing enemies into the air. The caster can also use this feature to perform powerful jumps. This Plasmid is exclusive to the BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Combat Strategy This Plasmid is similar in many respects to Cyclone Trap, so for a more in-depth strategy guide see the relevant article. However, there are more than a few differences, which are detailed here. Mobility *First of all, this Plasmid also has an effect on the caster, which means that a player who goes over the Geyser Trap they placed will be propelled into the air (with no damage received, save for possible fall damage). This means one can perform Geyser Jumps to achieve the following: **One can perform a Geyser Jump to fly up balconies or over large chasms, or otherwise reach certain areas in the level much faster than would a player without using this Plasmid. **One can perform a Geyser Jump to pass over an enemy, both confusing them and, combined with the above strategy, allowing the player to take evasive action. **By placing several Geyser Traps and continuously jumping over them, the player will effectively make themselves much harder to hit, while maintaining a continuous height advantage. **If the player encounters two enemies at once (Mostly if they are on the same team), one can use the Geyser Trap to throw one of them in the air and attacking the other one to gain time and confusing the enemies. Note: Jumping onto a Geyser Trap while under the effects of Aero Dash will greatly increase jump length, at the cost of maneuverability and the ability to attack. Combat *Charging a Geyser Trap with Electro Bolt will make it deal added electrical damage, and will temporarily stun the victim. If the trap is placed under a low ceiling, it is a guaranteed one-hit kill. *By decreasing the visibility of the trap, enemies will be less likely to spot and avoid it, therefore placing it in areas where it is less likely to be seen is a suggested strategy. Some examples of good places to set the traps are as follows: **Around corners, where enemies will be more likely to turn and keep walking, without first checking around the corner. **Behind doors, where enemies will not spot it until the door concealing it has been opened. Most enemies will simply walk through a door and keep going, causing them to set off the trap before they even realize that it is there. **In shallow water, whereas instead of appearing as a circle of swirling water, it will become a small collection of innocent-looking bubbles. Arcadia is one of the best maps to practice this method. However, it will be impossible to charge the trap with Electro Bolt unless part of it is sticking out of the water. **Behind a friendly Turret. Most players are usually too focused on the latter to notice the presence of a Trap. *Using Geyser Trap on an enemy Turret will temporarily disable it. *Geyser Traps will function immediately after being laid down, allowing the player to instantly propel enemies into the air. General Tips *Traps laid down by the player will deal damage if one hits a ceiling. Remember where each trap is so as to avoid killing oneself. *In team-based modes, such as Turf War and Civil War, the player is immune to any traps placed by one's teammates. Friendly traps cannot be set off by the player if shot, either. *Only three Geyser Traps can be laid at a time. Deploying any more after that will cause the first Geyser Traps laid down by the player to disappear. *Geyser Traps will automatically disappear if the player who laid them is killed, or if they are left in the scenery for more than two and a half minutes. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will reduce the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. Gallery GeyserTrap3.PNG|''The player wielding Geyser Trap.'' GeyserTrap5.PNG|''A Normal Geyser Trap.'' GeyserTrap4.PNG|''An Electrified Geyser Trap.'' Bugs/Glitches * This Plasmid can be used to jump out of the map in some multiplayer levels, including Fort Frolic and Hephaestus. * It is possible to pass the total maximum amount of Geyser Traps by charging an enemy or teammate's Geyser Trap with Electro Bolt. The Trap will count as the player's even though he or she didn't actually place a Geyser Trap."sweet in the suites" BioShock 2 Multiplayer on YouTube References ru:Гейзер-ловушка Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids